A Taste of Hell
by team stark 4eva
Summary: A mad man named Z takes those closest to his enemies and sends a video to their loved ones. When he takes Mello, Light, and Shade, a fellow madman's lover, what will happen to those close to them? Will they get them back safely? Slash, au, Matt/Mello L/Light Oc/Oc
1. Chapter 1

I'm aliiiiveeeee! I'm sorry for dropping of the map, but I lost all motivation for, well, everything. This fic is for my lovely partner-in-crime for telling me to get my ass in gear and write something again. I love you man!

In all seriousness though this will be _**slash**_ and I honestly don't have the patience for flames over my otps so if you don't like it… why did you click on it? The characters might be a little ooc, if you don't like it I apologize but I won't rewrite all of this to make you sleep better at night.

With that said, I don't own Death Note, or Shadow and I only own half of Shade, (the left half to be exact,) but I do own everything else that isn't recognizable m'kay?

On with the story!

Mello let a rare smile grace his face as he watched Matt sleep quietly next to him. The blonde really hated to leave his redheaded lover before the man woke, but some things can't be avoided. With a long sigh, Mello kissed his gamer's forehead and slid quietly out of their bed. Quickly throwing on clothes and scrawling out a note, Mello grabbed his keys, jacket, and helmet. He stuck the note to the monitor where Matt was sure to see it and left making sure the door creaked as little as possible.

The walk to his bike was calm and quiet and Mello let his mind wonder. Eventually his mundane thoughts rested on his lover, and what had happened the night before. Absently Mello rubbed his throat that was littered with bright red marks. Matt had gotten possessive after seeing Mello in his shirt. The blonde chuckled thinking of how well his plan had worked and straddled his bike, putting on his jacket and helmet before kicking it to life and speeding off.

He never noticed the man that followed him.

A deep groan tore from Matt's chest as the muted sunlight hit his closed eyelids. He reached for his moody blonde lover only to find the other side of the bed cool and empty.

That woke him completely and Matt opened his blurry eyes to search for the blonde. Not seeing any signs of him, Matt staggered out into the living room in their small apartment. Out of habit he looked to his computer and saw a note stuck to it with Mello's Perfect, and slightly girlish, handwriting.

_Matt who needs to get his ass up before noon,_

_ I went to pick up some things and finish some business. I should be back by the time you get up, but just incase I'm not DON'T FREAK OUT. We don't need a repeat of last time._

_Love and shit, _

_Mello_

Matt chuckled and shook his head fondly at the blonde's antics. "Idiot." He whispered.

With a laugh and one last shake of his head Matt got into the shower, hoping Mello would be home soon enough to join him.

Matt jumped out of the shower and slid across the cool tile to where his phone laid blaring the Zelda theme.

"You have Matt." He chirped and shivered at the cool air on his wet skin.

The gamer hunted up a towel and wrapped it around himself quickly trying to fend off the evil cold air. "Matt," L's voice made him freeze. The detective never called unless something was very wrong. "You're in your apartment correct?" The detective asked his voice more tense than normal.

Matt frowned, "Uh, yeah?" Matt dried off and pulled on his boxers.

"Good. A driver will be there momentarily." L said quickly, like he was trying to use as few words as quickly as possible.

With a scowl Matt got dressed quickly and asked the question that had been nagging at him, "L what is it? What happened?"

Silence came from the other end of the line. It was practically stifling Matt as he pulled on his goggles. He wished Mello was there to tease him for worrying to much.

_Oh dear Zelda, Mello._ Matt thought mind flying through how long it had been since it woke and how long the blonde could have been gone. Dread gripped the gamer and his heart beat faster fearing for his blonde.

"Matt," L's voice snapped him from his panic and the gamer forced himself to focus and to ignore the tone that colored the detective's voice. "It's Mello."

Reality hit Matt like a punch to the face and his only thought as his calm shattered was for Mello.

So, er that's it for now. Please review and don't kill me for leaving you lovelies with a cliffhanger… kinda. All flames will be laughed at and used to make s'mores.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Back! Back in the-

Okay enough of that. Sorry for the wait guys my dad crashed his truck and a close family friend died this weekend. But everything is okay-ish now and I finally got myself to write this.

I have to thank BeyondMello for making my day by reviewing and not beating me with something for that cliffy like some of my friends did. This is still for my partner in crime and I apologize if I wrote Shadow wrong he's so hard ;_;

Also I apologize for all grammar mistakes, I'm not perfect.

Matt took a long, deep breath to ground himself. Losing his shit wouldn't help Mello now. He distractedly registered L still talking to him.

"We were sent a video, which appears to be live, of Mello lying unconscious in what appears to be a holding cell. I have sent Light-kun to search for his bike and belongings, and to see if he can find anything as to who would take him." L was obviously trying to calm Matt, which made the redhead's anger swell.

"This is Mello we're talking about here! No one could take Mello, he's bitch them to death! Not to mention the arsenal he carries with him at all times!" Matt was grasping at straws, but the idea of someone taking Mello was just so out there, it was laughable.

A knock broke Matt from his thoughts, making the gamer jump. Matt grabbed his gun and answered it cautiously. Watari took having a gun shoved in his face well.

The gamer lowered his gun slowly and sighed, silently cursing himself for being so on edge. "I will see you soon L." He said quickly and hung up. He wanted the time it took to get to the detective to gather his scattered thoughts and pull him together enough to actually be able to help Mello.

Mello woke slowly; his head was pounding worse than all the hangovers in his life combined. He opened his heavy eyelids and slammed them shut just as quickly. The bright light made his eyes burn and his headache worse.

Slowly, he got his eyes used to the light enough to take in his surroundings. He was in a stone room, a cell really. It was fairly large, enough for three minimalists to inhabit comfortably. There were three uncomfortable cots against the walls. He was chained to a heavy iron ring anchored to the floor. The chain was long enough to reach to the cot closest to him.

Mello scowled down at the cuff around his thin wrists and saw the ornate M branded over where the cuff met. It made it almost impossible to get off but that didn't stop Mello from trying, almost unconsciously.

The blonde shivered as the cold stone met his naked skin. Mello looked down, only to prove that his vest was gone, leaving him in his tight leather pants. Muttering profanities, Mello decided to look around the rest of the room.

His heart nearly stopped when he saw the video camera mounted over the doorframe.

Light pulled his thick coat tighter around himself to fight back the creeping chill. He cursed his weakness when it came to the dark haired detective and his damn requests.

As Light passed an alleyway, a glare caught his eye. Stomping into the alley, he pushed away various articles of trash to reveal a small camcorder wrapped in a worn rosary. Light crouched down to get a closer look.

There was a sharp flash of pain, and Light's world went black.

Shade smiled at his reflection and fixed his panda hat over his black and red hair. One of his bright eyes was covered partially by his hair and the piercing in his eyebrow glittered as it caught the light. Deeming himself ready for the day he walked out of the room, and nearly ran into his lover's chest.

He felt the thin, yet impossibly strong, arms go around his shorter frame. Shadow giggled quietly and looked down at the boy who blushed. "Eheh… um… careful love,~" Shadow purred and pulled the boy closer.

Shade blushed more and pouted slightly, "Did you remember your medicine this morning Shadow?" the smaller boy asked his hands going to the man's chest.

Shadow made a face and nodded, earning a brilliant smile and a kiss which he greedily received. Shade mewled and pressed closer his arms going around Shadow's neck as the taller teen took over his mouth.

The smaller of the two pulled back to breath, and Shadow started kissing and nibbling down his pale throat, giggling softly against his pale flesh.

After a particularly hard nip, Shade pulled Shadow back up by his indigo hair into another kiss. Shadow giggled and pulled back before it got too deep "I… uh… heh… have to go to work Shade. ~" Shade whined softly and pouted.

"You better make it up to me later." The smaller teen "threatened" playfully.

His lover grinned at him slightly unnervingly, "I… heh… plan to, luv.~"

Shade leaned up on his toes and kissed Shadow's cheek, "Go, I need to work on my paper." Shade went to his computer room, waiting until he was sure his lover had gone before putting on his Jack Skellington headphones.

He started on his paper and didn't notice the man that slid in until a rag was held over his mouth and nose.

Okay, so that's it for this chapter. Again, I apologize for spelling and grammar errors. And I apologize if I killed Shadow ;_;

I'd like to add that Shadow's hair is normally black but his cousins are assholes, and it is always a good idea to make sure that Shadow is gone before taking away one of your senses.

Reviews are my crack and my reason to get off my ass and get going on this train wreck. Reviews will be used to warm my damn bedroom, because, damn, it's cold in here.


End file.
